Saviour
by BitterTemptation
Summary: Não é um jogo de 'salvadores' e 'salvos', pois ambos se complementam – ambos se completam – porém, a conclusão é sempre a mesma.  "E ali estava eu, a tentar salvar-te, quando me apercebi de era eu quem estava a ser salvo." Yaoi. SasuNaru. Lemon.  18.


**Prefácio**

_Tens a certeza?_

A pesada porta de metal fechou-se com um ruído habitual atrás de si, chiando de uma maneira que fazia ranger os dentes a quem ainda não tivera a honra de verificar a putrefação do local. Algo que, obviamente, não acontecia com ele.

_Tenho._

Quando ainda distava largos metros do edifício, a balada já lhe entupia o cérebro, fazendo-o desejar voltar atrás, negar a realidade. Fugir. Naquele momento, quase incapacitado de qualquer habilidade de raciocínio, obrigou o corpo a movimentar-se para a frente, aparentando descontração quando todo ele nadava em terror.

_ Mas, tenho-_

Respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados. Sempre – pelo menos quando a verdade em que vivia se abatia sobre ele – que os seus nervos precipitavam o colapso, ele fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, avançando para o mórbido destino pré estabelecido com um sorriso tão verdadeiro como o luar em pleno dia. Caminhava como um herói, quando não passava de um reles covarde.

_Medo?_

A batida, saturada, típica, mortalmente ritmada e excessivamente ruidosa, impedia-o de ouvir os próprios pensamentos – e talvez fosse isso o pretendido. Porém, ele não se queixava. O único pedaço sensível do seu corpo era o coração, que se agitava quando o tom beirava o grave, palpitando como um louco em fuga da razão.

_Sim._

Cumprimentou as caras conhecidas com um sorriso de canto, mostrando parte dos dentes brilhantes e aguçados. Recebera outros, até umas palmadinhas em locais que ultrapassavam o limite da amizade, mas deixara há muito de se preocupar com isso. Fazia parte do negócio e quando se assina um contrato é porque se está ciente de todas as clausuras.

_Confias em mim?_

Chegando ao seu tocador, um espaço claustrofóbico dentro de um camarim gigantesco e reluzente, espalhou as suas coisas em cima da mesa. Couros, peles, rendas, sedas, veludos. Cremes, óleos, bases, pinceis, purpurinas. Trapos atrás de trapos, frascos atrás de frascos. Suspirou. Sentia-se uma autêntica fraude.

_Confio._

Olhou a sua imagem ao espelho. Compreendera, então, o monte do inventário. Estava um nojo. A sua pele, dourada no passado, estava a beirar o translúcido. Os quilos que perdera – nem tinha a certeza do seu total – desmancharam por completo a sua figura musculada, deixando-o esguio com traços duros e íngremes. O cabelo perdera o tom e a vida tão rapidamente como a sua vontade de o pentear. Todavia, o pior, ao mais baixo dos níveis, estavam os olhos: escurecidos, baços, quietos, ausentes.

_Não estás sozinha._

Caiu na cadeira, subitamente cansado. Começou a aplicar os cosméticos, obrigando o seu rosto a aparentar alguma juvenilidade e, possivelmente, parte da sua beleza. À medida que espalhava a espessa base, que passava lápis negro em redor das pestanas e dava certo brilho aos lábios secos a sua imagem voltava. Não a daquele ser morto, a _sua_. Uma visão tão real, tão facilmente apagável com um pano húmido.

Optara pelo couro naquela noite. Uma tira de tecido negro apertado cobria-lhe, no total, dez centímetros de pele, dando especial ênfase às nádegas ainda bem definidas. Decorada com uns quantos adereços algo pontiagudos de metal, a velha tanga assentava-lhe como uma luva naquelas curvas parte inexistentes, mostrando mais do que escondia. Muito mais.

Calçou também as luvas sem dedos, que escorregaram habilmente, assim como a gargantilha do mesmo material. Mais um breve olhar ao seu reflexo permitiu que engolisse em seco, perdendo qualquer réstia de confiança que ainda o assistia. Escolhera bem o seu fardo, tinha que admitir.

Saiu do compartimento, expondo-se às luzes incandescentes e coloridas visíveis em qualquer bar noturno.

Bom, o _Screaming_ não era _qualquer_ bar noturno. Desprovido do mínimo de decência e suportando os mais altos níveis de obscenidade, era a mais popular quase discoteca para solteiros, casados, renegados ou simplesmente aborrecidos. As bebidas davam dinheiro, no entanto, a principal atração do local eram os corpos dos jovens que nele trabalhavam. Capazes de levarem qualquer um para longe de problemas (ou embrulhá-los de tal maneira que não conseguissem sair), as beldades promíscuas deslumbravam e agradavam, por uma elevada quantia que nem todos podiam suportar.

O loiro sentiu-se observado, tal e qual como uma corsa no meio de leões esfomeados. Apesar de tudo, continuava estonteante, e as suas habilidades na cama eram conhecidas por aqueles lados como se tivessem sido espalhadas pelo vento. Nada de que se orgulhasse, contudo.

Dentre aquele bando de tipos excitados, apenas um olhar chamou a sua atenção. O único daquela multidão que ainda era capaz de o trespassar com um simples gesto assim observava-o da elevada varanda central, descontraidamente apoiado com os cotovelos na sua barra de metal enquanto ignorava o facto de que um jovem desumanamente belo lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha. O jovem não precisou de olhar para cima para se dar conta do sorriso sádico do seu rosto, porém, os seus olhares cruzaram-se, o azul límpido chocando com o preto avermelhado.

Com os cabelos escadeados colados à testa, o traje de vinil apertado e brilhante, mais revelador do que o necessário, Uchiha Madara separou os lábios, decretando uma felicidade algo anormal por o ver. O loiro respondeu com um revirar de olhos, cortando o contacto, odiando a sensação de estar a ser lido que acontecia de cada vez que se deparava com o seu patrão.

Não que o odiasse, nada disso. Era apenas… algo estranho.

Repentinamente, sentiu-o. A mão no peito, a pulsação inexistente. O ar pareceu desaparecer por completo e sentiu os joelhos falharem. Obrigou-se a respirar fundo. Droga, pensou, droga para aquelas crises de ansiedade.

Olhou em volta, preocupado com o facto de alguém ter notado. Costa livre. Felizmente.

Deparou-se com um olhar perolado sobre si, vindo dos confins do salão, longe das luzes. Sorriu, mais de escárnio do que sedução, adotando rapidamente a postura de trabalho e atirando para cima do tipo todos os seus atributos.

Não passavam de hipócritas egoístas, almejando um pouco de glória e idealizando-se como predadores natos. O que eles não sabiam era da monstruosidade do seu erro: eles não eram predadores, não passavam, porém, de meras presas.

O loiro avançou, entrando na zona mais escura do cenário, rumo ao parque de estacionamento.

O seu sorriso triunfante abriu-se no momento em que notou estar a ser seguido.

_Estás bem? Oi! Alguém! Alguém chame uma ambulância!_


End file.
